High School Reunion
by pushpiin
Summary: Zoro looks back to his high school days and realizes how stupid he was.


pardon my mistakes and stuff it's like 2 am and i kinda wrote it in two days? yeah but whatever i hope you enjoy it ! also, school started so maybe i wont write as much as i can but i'll try !

* * *

Zoro gets a phone call from Usopp when he was watching some random reality TV show; he picks up the call after the fourth ring, "Hello?"

"Hello, Zoro? Are you going to the reunion?" The long nosed man asked Zoro.

"Huh? What reunion? I didn't hear anything about a reunion or anything." He was confused; he wasn't informed about a reunion.

"Oh, you didn't know? Nami and Luffy decided to host a high school reunion or something like that. They want to invite people from our batch as much as we can." Usopp explained.

"Oh, I didn't know." Zoro replied.

"I thought Sanji texted you," Usopp said with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Oh, I'll check. When's the reunion?" The green haired man asked.

"This Saturday, it's at the basketball gym near Nami's and Luffy's house. You know, that gym where they held those town events and stuff."

"Alright, thanks." Zoro ended the call and checked at his text messages. Sanji _texted_ him?

He checked at his text messaging and found nothing, Sanji didn't text him. But he thought of an app which Sanji would use to text him, just like four years ago when they used to talk non-stop. Zoro opened the app to see Sanji _did_ text him. The app was still surprisingly popular, but not as popular before.

 _Hey, Nami and Luffy are hosting a reunion next Saturday at that gym close to their house. You can come if you want,_ the text said. Zoro wanted to ask Sanji if he as coming, he even got the text prepared, but he sent an alright instead. Looking at their chat, he realized he never deleted this chat. The chat which contained a year full of stupid conversations, late night talk, and the sound of friendship fading away.

Why didn't he delete it? Hell, even Zoro is still asking himself that.

He looks at their conversations; it reminded him of his high school self and how dumb he was (especially with his friends). This made him think what kind of friendship he had with the cook. He was scrolling up and down just to look at the texts and smile at how stupid they both were. The one eyed man stopped at a certain text, _I'm in love with your dumb marimo self and I just wanted you to know,_ the text read.

Zoro was in state of shock, how come he didn't remember this? Was this the reason why they _randomly_ stopped talking? For some reason, they didn't talk about the text like it was shown in the chat; they completely ignored the text. He read almost every single one, until when all they just talked about was homework, and suddenly the friendship was just gone. Senior Sanji and Zoro seemed like they tried to continue the friendship, but it was just plain awkwardness which was showed through the old texts.

It saddened Zoro that a friendship was suddenly *poof* gone. It makes him sad because of the fact that they just stopped talking for no reason. It made him think it was just a waste of friendship, conversations, and late night talks. It made him regret about letting go of the friendship. He regrets not treasuring the friendship enough because obviously, all he was thinking back then was how Sanji would never like him. He was too focused on how to get Sanji to like him (which he did all along) that he didn't even see the value of their friendship. He feels regrets not talking about Sanji's confession. He should have talked to him about it, he should have told him about what he felt.

Zoro has never felt more stupid before.

High school was the time when Zoro fully accepted himself, when he was proud to call himself gay. Although, not everyone knew about it. It was also the time when he realized he was in love with a stupid love cook.

Now, he wonders what Sanji must have felt when he ignored his confession. Did he feel friend zoned? Oh god, what did he feel when they continued to be friends after his confession? Shit, did he feel free when they stopped talking? Or was he content with them just being friends? It made Zoro think so much, it made him regret all of his decisions too.

Because it sure did took him a bunch of years to get over Sanji, at least that's what he thinks. All these years, he spent thinking he had no chance with Sanji. All these years of trying to get over Sanji were just useless now. All those dates with some random guys were for nothing because the _only_ one he has ever loved felt the same way about him. All the tears he shred just meant nothing now.

Instead of just staring at nothing, he goes to the dojo and train; maybe think too.

**0**

It was finally Saturday, the day when they all get reunited. They didn't get to this too often; because it's not like everyone still lived close by the school.

Zoro still lived near the high school like Usopp, Nami, and Luffy. Sanji left to a different country like Chopper and Brook. Robin on the other hand, has been traveling around the world with Franky. While few other friends of theirs were scattered around the country.

Zoro entered the gym to be greeted by Franky, "Zoro, my man! I haven't seen you in forever!" Zoro smiled at Franky as a greeting; nodding next.

The two do their handshake and gave each other a hug, "You popped the question yet?" Zoro asked.

"Yep, we're getting married this coming October. I'll send you an invitation, don't worry." Franky stated, making both of them chuckle.

"Alright, I'll go catch up with everyone else." Was what Zoro said, but all he wanted to do was look for Nami and Luffy to ask a few questions about Sanji. The green haired man looked everywhere for the married couple, but they were nowhere to be seen. They're probably busy; they are the hosts after all, was what Zoro thought. So instead, he looked for Sanji himself.

He's probably seen anyone he could. He saw Law and Kidd; they're married now, which was a big surprise to Zoro. Those two were mortal enemies of one another; what a tale it would be to hear their story, Zoro thinks. He has seen Chopper, which is probably one of the youngest one in their high school batch. The kid was smart and a genius, he's a big time doctor now like everyone expected. He has seen Usopp as well; he's one of the biggest authors out there. You can also consider one of his popular books a _New York Times_ bestseller. No doubt about his believable (to Chopper) that he used to tell during their high school days, now he's a writer and there are no lies there.

To Franky who has been traveling with Robin, he owns a company which employs different kinds of engineers. Although, he's been on leave due to his and his fiancé's traveling. While Robin on the other hand, her findings has made it to text books and has got every archeologist rethinking about their theories about the past or history in general. Lastly, Brook is one of the most successful composers in the music industry and has received a long list of awards.

To put it in a summary, everyone is happy and victorious. And Zoro, you ask? He's content with his life and his dojo he started himself. But he was alright with just being all alone and by himself, until all this Sanji thing happened. When he was going to go outside for some air, he saw the married couple; Nami and Luffy.

By the way, both the two of them are wealthy CEO of their own companies. Nami has her own fashion line while Luffy runs the company of the biggest supermarket in the country. The two decided to have three kids and stopped there.

"Am I interrupting something or…?" Zoro trailed off, backing back a bit.

"Oh, no, no. We were just on the phone with Sanji." Nami says, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, about Sanji," Zoro chose Luffy and Nami to ask about Sanji because they knew him as much as he did, "Did he mention anything about liking me or anything? Like years ago? Oh shit, that sounded better in my head."

"You're an idiot, a big one, you know?" That stung Zoro a bit, coming from Luffy.

"It was obvious Sanji liked you, it was only you who didn't notice." Nami agreed.

"Oh…Is he coming?" Zoro asked, desperate to see the blonde love cook.

"No." Luffy bluntly said, earning a punch from Nami.

"Well, he is a famous five star chef, but that's not really the point. He's on a family vacation." Nami sighed, hoping the green haired man would get the idea; but the dumb ass didn't.

"Huh? Family vacation? I thought his…Oh." Realization hit Zoro hard; he was too late to change everything.

Nami gave him a sorry smile, while the clueless Luffy gave him a goofy smile.

"We kind of thought you knew," Luffy added.

"Heh, whatever." Zoro tried to dismiss the topic, mot trying to think about it anymore.

"We'll go inside now; you go enjoy yourself too, okay?" Nami said, gaining a nod from Zoro.

When the couple was both inside, Zoro kicked the nearest rock there ever was. He was too late, he didn't know about the cook's marriage or anything. He didn't know _anything_ ; he was oblivious to anything around him. Now, he's suffering because he couldn't see what he needed to see.

Now, he's _regretting_ once again because he could've taken the chance when he had it.

Zoro laughed at his fantasies, what it would be like living with Sanji, tasting his food once again, waking every day to see his face right next to him, starting a family with him, and growing old with him. They were all just fantasies he's been imagining these past few days.

And the worst thing was, Zoro thought he was done with loving Sanji. He thought he was okay with everything, okay with being alone, okay with having nobody to grow old with, and okay with no one to start a family with. He thought everything was fine the way it was, but here goes his first and only love coming back to his life unintentionally and destroying what he used to think.

But it was all true, not everything was fine. Now, Zoro feels lonely because he has no one to share his dreams with. He has no one to start a family with.

Zoro didn't realize he was crying until he felt his tears dropping one by one on his cheek, he wiped all of them off because he didn't need them tonight. He wiped every tear there was because he didn't feel like crying tonight. He wiped his own tears away because he had no one else to wipe it for him.

At the very moment, what we'll both see is a fragile Zoro; not the Zoro that acts like a fucking demon every time you see him. Not the kind of Zoro who is craving for booze almost at every hour. Not the kind of Zoro which doesn't show a god damn care to everything around him.

When Zoro thought he didn't need to cry tonight, he changed his mind. He _did_ need to cry tonight. He's been too strong and denying all the emotions he could feel, he wanted to feel emotionless. He wanted to be a robot because of the late reaction to Sanji's confession. He felt like a big dumb nut because he just blew everything up from the very start.

He walks away from the gym and mostly the event and goes back to his car, crying. There, he's safe to break down because no one can see him. He just stayed like that, for minutes, maybe even an hour, but he didn't mind. He felt like he was too strong for a long time now.

Nonetheless, he regrets not seeing what he should've seen a long time ago; maybe that would've made things better for him and everyone. Maybe if he wasn't so blind, he would've been the one married to Sanji and is on a family vacation with him right now.


End file.
